Kyle.jr vs. Ultimate Nightmare Destructor.
Kyle.jr vs. Ultimate Nightmare Destructor takes place after Joshua's and Kyle's horrible beatdown, this is the last battle Kyle.jr has ever won, he still wins some battles, but only minor ones. It was released with a edited, more kick-butt, theme from DBZ. The outcome started with Kyle.jr taking most of the battle, until Ultimate Nightmare Destructor turned the tables. Prologue When Ultimate Nightmare Destructor finally killed Joshua, and finished kicking Kyle in the balls, Kyle.jr saw so many dead bodies on the battlefield, Kyle dryly told Kyle.jr to calm down, as he knew that he would turn into a dragon, but that didn't really work, his power was boosting in anger, then it slightly surpassed Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, Kyle.jr then felt his anger, so he just stopped the transformation, but the dragon anger was still very brutal in him. Kyle.jr's eyes turned purple and he gained a purple aura, saying to Ultimate Nightmare Destructor that he will pay for what he has done, angrily rushing at him as the battle started. Battle The battle started off with Kyle.jr rushing at Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, making Ultimate Nightmare Destructor make a forcefield around himself, as he thought that Kyle.jr is pathetic, but Kyle.jr screamed in anger and did a spin kick, smashing the forcefield, cracking it, then the forcefield broke down as Kyle.jr fell down on the ground, and smashed Ultimate Nightmare Destructor in the air. Then, he kept on spin kicking him in the gut then doing a uppercut, he attempted to knock Ultimate Nightmare Destructor to the ground, but he was grabbed by the arm and punched in the face multiple times. But that made Kyle.jr even angrier as he grabbed Ultimate Nightmare Destructor on the head, spun him on the ground, then threw him at the ground, Kyle.jr then charged energy balls in his hands, then he threw a energy ball at Ultimate Nightmare Destructor, he blocked it, but then Kyle.jr rush attacked Ultimate Nightmare Destructor and, took the energy ball to smash him in the face. Ultimate Nightmare Destructor fell down to the ground, faceplanted on the ground, Kyle.jr saw the chance and charged up his biggest energy attack in one arm, fired a bunch of energy blasts on the other arm. Ultimate Nightmare Destructor destroyed all the energy, but then he actually took damage for the first time as he got hit by the biggest energy attack that Kyle.jr ever made, making an explosion. Kyle.jr calmed down, and came down on the ground as Ultimate Nightmare Destructor got up, wiped away his purple blood, smirked and congratulated Kyle.jr for actually being the first one to land lots of damage on him. Kyle.jr was exhausted, but then Ultimate Nightmare Destructor said: "Shoryuken rest for a bit." Kyle.jr realised that was just a pun, as he got dealt the same damage, except more brutal, and more severe damage, he was punched in the gut many times, and the nuts, and everytime he tried to attack, the part of his body would get broken, then he was thrown down, exploded, and he was flying up in the air, screaming because his leg lost. Kyle clenched his fist in regret as he wasn't being a good father and actually helping him. Kyle crawled to his lost son and held his hand as he regained his strength for a final stand. Trivia 1. After this fight, Kyle got kicked out of the way after being choked and Tyler took Omniverse's Doom for Kyle. 2. This is more related to Gohan vs. Frieza, as Kyle.jr had the same amount of anger like Gohan. 3. God Kyle stated that Kyle.jr would've beat Ultimate Nightmare Destructor if he didn't waste his energy on that one blast. Category:Fanfictions Category:Battles Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions